


In Store on Television

by Elsfia



Series: Снайпер и ласточка [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Television Watching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: В сериалах, как правило, всё торжествуют представители закона, несущие своё пресловутое правосудие.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran
Series: Снайпер и ласточка [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/942438





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3102825/8932010)

До переезда Молли Себастьян был мало знаком с телевизором. Несмотря на то что на стене в гостиной висела дорогущая широкоформатная плазма, он практически ей не пользовался и не смог бы, пожалуй, ответить, зачем когда-то сделал столь бессмысленную покупку.

Но с тех пор, как с ним стала жить Хупер, всё изменилось. Теперь едва ли проходил и вечер без того, чтобы Моран не слышал монотонные выпуски новостей, отрывки каких-то передач или же просто навязчивые мотивы хитов на музыкальных каналах, включенных исключительно затем, чтобы что-то «играло на фоне».

Сначала Себастьяна это раздражало, однако вскоре он привык. Кроме того, Молли удалось привить ему любовь к совместному просмотру фильмов, в которых прежде он не находил особого интереса. Не сказать, чтобы поменялось его отношение — всё дело, конечно, было в Молли и только в ней. Ему нравилось проводить с ней время, хотя, конечно, никакое времяпрепровождение не могло затмить секс.

Чаще всего, как ни удивительно, они смотрели транслирующиеся по телевидению детективные сериалы. Себастьян искренне недоумевал, как Молли, приходя с работы, могла с удовольствием посвящать и своё свободное время тому, что было отчасти связано с её профессией, но сама она, когда он спросил об этом, лишь пожала плечами.

— Вообще-то, мне просто это нравится. К тому же, на экране дела раскрываются куда нагляднее, чем в реальности. Всё расследование умещается в серию и не растягивается на невесть сколько дней, недель или даже месяцев. Да и интересно понаблюдать за работой сериальных судмедэкспертов.

Себастьян тогда лишь покачал головой и хмыкнул, но не стал возражать против очередной серии, что как раз начиналась по телевизору, и разлёгся на диване, устроив голову на коленях Молли. Ему чертовски нравилось, как она запускала пальцы в его волосы и начинала ласково их перебирать. Вслух в этом бы он никогда не признался.

В такие моменты Моран (если он, конечно, приходил домой вовремя) обычно просто отдыхал, не особо и вникая в сюжет и расслабляясь после изнурительного рабочего дня. Такие вечера определённо приходились по вкусу Молли. Ведь в ином случае… В ином случае он садился рядом с ней с бутылкой пива в руках, и его рот практически не закрывался.

Он чересчур яро болел за представителей обратной стороны закона и неизменно раздражался, когда те откровенно плошали. Больше он, впрочем, сетовал на идеи сценаристов.

— Какой идиот залез бы в чужую квартиру без перчаток?

— Да ладно, чтобы убийца не избавился от телефона жертвы, по которому его можно запросто отследить?

— Чушь! Ласточка, ни один человек, только что совершивший своё первое преступление, не станет вызывать на место полицию, чтобы его не взяли под подозрение!

В такие моменты Молли можно было и не пытаться утихомирить его. Иногда комментарии Себастьяна заставляли её смеяться — или, точнее, глупо _хихикать_ , как школьницу. Она бы и сама хотела оставаться серьёзной и одёргивать его, делая замечания, но смех неконтролируемо рвался с губ всё равно, и она лишь кусала губы и неловко покашливала, изо всех сил стараясь это скрыть.

Моран, конечно же, замечал. Потому в конце концов Молли просто не выдерживала и прыскала, шутливо ударяя его по рукам — больше для вида, нежели в самом деле мстя ему за проделки.

Порой Молли бывала совершенно _не в настроении_ , и потому, когда Моран начинал сотрясать воздух пререканиями с авторами серии, она молча прикрывала глаза ладонью, и тогда ей было уже не до смеха. Такие вечера обычно заканчивались не слишком радужно, и Себастьян уходил гораздо раньше развязки, и так зная, что в сериале, как всегда, восторжествуют представители закона, несущие своё пресловутое правосудие.

В этот раз всё тоже шло по такому сценарию. Моран иногда не чувствовал, в какие моменты его остроумие было неспособно развеселить Молли, и всё же надеялся, что сумеет поднять её настроение и разрядить обстановку, но не всегда эти ожидания оправдывались. Сейчас же она была особенно не в духе.

— Ты не можешь просто помолчать _хотя бы пять минут_! — отчеканивая каждое слово, неожиданно вспылила она, обрывая рассуждения Себастьяна на полуслове.

Тот взглянул на неё с удивлением, не ожидая от неё такой агрессивности, но стоило ему только открыть рот, как она, прижав пальцы к вискам, тяжело, порывисто вздохнула. Подобное состояние было настолько не в её стиле, что он нахмурился, чувствуя неладное.

— Что случилось? — осторожно, как сапёр на минном поле, поинтересовался он, не сводя взгляда с Молли. Та набрала в грудь воздуха, а с выдохом, казалось, сникла и сдулась.

— Плохой день, — пробормотала она, не вдаваясь в подробности. — Прости, что сорвалась.

Моран придвинулся ближе к неё и обнял её за плечи. Молли всегда казалась ему несоизмеримо маленькой и хрупкой рядом с ним, но, когда она к тому же выглядела такой подавленной и несчастной, это впечатление усиливалось. Себастьяна преследовало неприятное, навязчивое чувство, что неосторожным движением он мог просто-напросто её сломать.

— У тебя какие-то неприятности? — снова попробовал он завести разговор, положив ладонь на макушку Молли. Та вздохнула и, приняв негласное приглашение, легла на диван, подтянув ноги и устроив голову на его коленях. Почти как сам Себастьян в более оптимистичные вечера.

— Ничего такого особенного, — дыхание Молли превратилось в одни тяжкие вздохи. — Просто… знаешь, как бывает… Много всего накапливается…

Себастьян стал перебирать её волосы, и она, как будто найдя в этом успокоение, призналась:

— Дело в Шерлоке. Он опять унизил меня перед всеми…

— Что он сказал? — с нажимом спросил Моран, ощутимо напрягшись.

— Прошёлся, как всегда, по моей внешности, — она поджала губы. — А потом применил свою гениальную дедукцию к моей личной жизни. Не хочу передавать его слова.

Меж бровями Себастьяна пролегла складка. Он прочистил горло и через пару секунд, взвесив свой ответ, произнёс:

— К сожалению, я не могу прикончить Холмса, но ничто не мешает мне сломать ему нос. И пару рёбер. И, может, руку.

Молли тихонько хмыкнула, но так и не повеселела.

— Пожалуйста, не вмешивайся. Я переживу. Я уже почти к этому привыкла, — она грустно улыбнулась.

Себастьян не ответил. Какое-то время они молчали, наблюдая за тем, как главный герой-детектив сетовал на то, что преступникам удалось опередить его и скрыться в неизвестном направлении.

— Так бы всегда, — едва слышно пробормотала Молли с какой-то злорадной ноткой, когда изображение сменил чёрный экран с многообещающим «продолжение следует» и пошли титры.

Себастьян усмехнулся.

Вот это была _его_ девочка.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3102825/8993653)

Молли могла лишь неслышно вздыхать. Ничего другого в сложившейся ситуации ей не оставалось.

— Подай мне те реактивы, Молли.

— Сделай анализ крови убитого.

— Освободи компьютер.

— Не стой надо мной. Лучше просто принеси кофе, без…

— Без молока, две ложки сахара, — тихо закончила за него Молли и обречённо кивнула. — Я помню.

Во всяком случае, Шерлок сегодня оставался Шерлоком и вовсе не переходил границы, как в прошлый раз, подумалось ей, пока она ждала у кофе-автомата. Никаких замечаний, бьющих непосредственно по ней и её личной жизни, никаких насмешек, ничего вроде «О, Молли, я понимаю, что ты никак не дождёшься секса со своим парнем сегодня вечером, но вернись в реальность и не отвлекайся от того, что я говорю».

Ничего вроде «Легкомысленное поведение — не лучший способ завести серьёзные отношения» или «Ну, подумаешь, что вы повздорили, Молли. Вероятно, вскоре этим отношениям вовсе придёт конец. Так что это не повод становиться такой рассеянной». Хотя, возможно, Холмс просто сознательно или неосознанно хотел играть на публику, а вот сегодня никаких зрителей для шоу не было.

Сегодня звучало только то, что касалось работы. Да, чёрт побери, этот день можно было назвать вполне сносным.

Впрочем, не чувствуя воодушевления, Молли устало потёрла переносицу и бросила взгляд на часы — её смена, фактически, уже подходила к концу, но присутствие Шерлока в лаборатории негласно продлевало её на неопределённый срок. Сложно было предугадать, сколько ещё времени ему понадобится на все исследования. Молли не была уверена, что сможет его выставить, когда будет нужно. Просто потому, что Шерлок оставался неприкрыто глух к любым её словам.

Она уже собиралась забрать кофе, как вдруг вздрогнула от того, что над самым ухом раздался голос:

— Привет, ласточка.

Себастьян умел быть невероятно бесшумным, когда того хотел.

Резко обернувшись, Молли прижала ладонь к бросившемуся вскачь от неожиданности сердцу.

— Ты меня напугал! — выдохнула она, но всё же улыбнулась, взглянув в его смеющиеся глаза. Привстав на носочки, она приветливо чмокнула его в губы.

— Не хотел, извини, — просто отозвался он, чуть усмехнувшись. — Ну так что, ты закончила? Я приехал тебя забрать.

Молли стушевалась под его взглядом и, отстранившись, опустила глаза.

— Себастьян, я… Я ещё занята. Пока не могу уходить, — она натянуто улыбнулась и взялась за стаканчик с кофе. Его острый взгляд из-под слегка нахмурившихся бровей метнулся к её рукам, потом — снова к лицу, а затем он оглянулся в сторону лаборатории. На его лице отразилось понимание.

— Идём, — вдруг решительно сказал он и направился дальше по коридору.

— Стой! — отчаянно пискнула Молли, догадавшись о его намерениях. Она готова была повиснуть на его руке, чтобы остановить его, если бы не злополучный кофе в руках. — Себастьян! — понизив голос, воскликнула она. — Пожалуйста, не надо!

Тот глянул на неё со странной усмешкой и, игнорируя её умоляющий взгляд, хмыкнул. Сама уверенность во плоти.

— Ласточка, я просто хочу кое с кем поговорить. Успокойся.

— Но… — начала она, жалобно сдвинув брови. Моран уже не слушал и зашагал дальше. Отчаянно пытаясь придумать, что делать, Молли не пришла к решению лучше, чем нагнать Себастьяна и выйти вперёд, чтобы хотя бы зайти в лабораторию первой.

* * *

Молли не могла избавиться от странного ощущения дежавю.

— Как успехи? — спросила она у тёмной копны непослушных локонов, видневшихся из-за монитора компьютера. Шерлок поднял голову, и Молли увидела пару бледно-голубых глаз, чей взгляд задержался на ней всего на секунду, а уже в следующую метнулся за её спину.

— Всё прекрасно, — бесстрастно отозвался он и, выпрямившись, застегнул пиджак на пуговицу, не сводя взгляда с Себастьяна. Его брови едва-едва вздёрнулись, что Молли расценила как невероятно тонкое проявление высокомерного недоумения.

Ей было страшно. Страшно от того, что могло случиться дальше. Что Шерлок поймёт, кто такой Себастьян, что сам Моран даст волю кулакам, что это всё, в конце концов, затянется в немыслимый круговорот, из которого совсем не скоро найдётся выход.

И ещё Молли было на сотую часть сознания неприятно, что настоящая ситуация очень близко повторяла сюжет первой встречи Шерлока и Джима. Разве что только Моран зашёл, не дожидаясь никакого приглашения.

— М-м, Шерлок, это… Себастьян, — замявшись, представила Молли Морана. — Себастьян, познакомься, Шерлок, — в лаборатории стало тихо; мужчины внимательно глядели друг на друга и, возможно, это тянулось всего пару секунд, но Молли успела мысленно извести себя, как если бы уже прошёл час.

— Твой кофе, — едва-едва слышно сказала она, поставив стаканчик возле Шерлока. Тот не обратил на это никакого внимания, и она отступила назад, чувствуя себя буквально-таки невидимкой. Она едва не обмерла от ощутимо накалившейся атмосферы. Или, может, ей только это казалось.

Словно опомнившись, Моран сделал шаг вперёд и протянул Шерлоку руку.

— Рад познакомиться, — лаконично и сухо произнёс он. — Наслышан.

Шерлок как будто не увидел протянутой руки (хотя Молли могла поклясться, что видела, как Холмс скосил на неё глаза), продолжая пристально смотреть на Себастьяна. О, Молли был знаком этот _взгляд_.

— Польщён, — взвешенно отозвался Шерлок, наконец — словно бы снизойдя — пожав предложенную руку. Молли почудилось, что их сцепленные ладони немного дрогнули, будто каждый пытался продемонстрировать большую силу рукопожатия. И несмотря на то что обстановка не разрядилась, Молли слегка свела брови: она ожидала, что всё начнётся хуже. Куда хуже.

Серьёзный контакт взглядов, распавшееся рукопожатие — и Шерлок фальшиво, нарочно невероятно фальшиво, улыбнулся от уха до уха. А затем набрал в грудь воздуха и… (сердце Молли ухнуло в невидимую яму) затараторил:

— Хотя, полагаю, вы вовсе не собирались мне льстить, ведь наслышаны обо мне исключительно благодаря Молли, и я искренне сомневаюсь, что она болтала о своей прежней — совершенно беззаветной, кстати — влюблённости, зато всё больше жаловалась на то, что я мешаю ей в лаборатории и задерживаю на работе. Собственно, почему вы и здесь: Молли не сможет уйти, пока я тут. Но, будьте уверены, дело, которым я занят прямо сейчас, во много крат важнее бурного секса, который вам так по нраву, судя по тому, что вы не брезгуете пользоваться услугами дам по вызову, к которым обращались на этой неделе уже… дважды, — Шерлок чуть прищурил глаза и тут же поправил себя: — …трижды — и едва ли собираетесь отказываться от этой привычки в будущем, отчего я всерьёз сомневаюсь, что Молли та, кто вам нужна, даже если в интимном плане она предстаёт куда более раскованной — во что лично я верю с большим трудом. Возможно, она пытается произвести на вас лучшее впечатление, чтобы отношения продлились дольше, но я бы не советовал их растягивать.

Коротко переведя дыхание, он встал с места (обомлевшая от его тирады Молли отрешённо отметила, что мужчины были совершенно одного роста — странно, ей казалось, что Моран был выше) и вдруг оглянулся на неё:

— Молли, а на твоём месте я бы хорошо задумался над тем, откуда у бывшего военного, ушедшего в отставку против своей воли, водится столько денег. Определённо не лучшая партия для тебя, так что, во имя закона и порядка, подумай об этом, когда вы будете выяснять отношения.

Холмс наконец замолчал, очевидно довольный собой и непомерно пренебрежительный ко всему остальному миру, а Молли боролась с соблазном отвесить ему крепкую затрещину. Его тирада не произвела на неё такого эффекта, как тот наверняка ожидал (что, пожалуй, можно было сказать и о Моране), но из-за того, каким подлым был сам этот шаг, её едва не трясло.

Молли думалось, что сейчас её самое сокровенное желание — врезать Шерлоку — исполнит Себастьян, и в его глазах действительно появился недобрый блеск, но… Тот оставался восхитительно невозмутим. Молли могла только позавидовать его безупречной выдержке.

— Ладно, — спокойно произнёс он, скрестив руки на груди. — Значит, мне всё же придётся подождать. Займитесь уже своим чрезвычайно важным делом, мистер детектив, да поскорее. Если только, конечно, вы не станете возражать против того, чтобы мы с Молли занялись бурным сексом прямо здесь. Нам-то ничто не помешает, правда, ласточка? — под его странно знойным взглядом та покраснела до корней волос. — И никто, — тем же тоном закончил он, снова переведя взгляд на Холмса.

Выражение лица Шерлока стоило запечатлеть на память. Молли могла поспорить, что он считал свои выпады беспроигрышными, бьющими прямо в яблочко по ним обоим… считал очень небеспочвенно: будь на месте Морана кто угодно другой, всё разрушилось бы за эти секунды, как шаткий карточный домик.

Вот только Шерлок не учёл кое-чего неимоверно важного: Молли знала Себастьяна Морана достаточно хорошо, чтобы не принять услышанное слишком близко к сердцу, — и уж куда лучше, чем сам Холмс. Куда лучше, чем ему показала его хвалёная дедукция. В этом она уже была уверена наверняка.

— О да, _мой тигр_ , — неожиданно набравшись смелости, подыграла Себастьяну Молли и, внутренне краснея всем своим существом, прильнула к нему, кокетливо пробежалась пальчиками по его груди. Поощрённая его ухмылкой, привстала на носочки, чтобы прижаться к его губам… Когда она отстранилась, Шерлок, мрачный как туча, уже безмолвно вернулся за компьютер и теперь делал вид, что их не замечал.

— Значит, не против, Шерлок? — с насмешкой поинтересовался Себастьян, собственнически обняв Молли за талию. Не дождавшись ответа, он уже сам потянулся к ней за поцелуем — за что принялся с большим энтузиазмом, страстью, да так, чтобы игнорировать их стало невероятно сложно.

Молли от неожиданности выдохнула, когда Себастьян вдруг подхватил её и усадил на стол, и уже упёрлась ладошками в его грудь, всё же не готовая зайти настолько далеко, как вдруг услышала хлопок двери. Оторвавшись от его губ, она в изумлении широко распахнула глаза. Ей не почудилось. Шерлок действительно ушёл.

Её ухо легонько щекотнул смешок Морана.

— Не отвлекайся на идиотов, ласточка, — пробормотал он, и Молли улыбнулась и с удовольствием поймала его губы.

* * *

— Он не понял, кто ты такой, — сконфуженно и облегчённо одновременно заметила Молли, когда они уже сели в машину. — Не знаю, как так могло случиться. Обычно он замечает всё.

— Что ж, заметил он действительно немало, — пожал плечами Моран, делая очередную глубокую затяжку.

— Да, я слышала, — суховато, без энтузиазма откликнулась Молли, но тот лишь хмыкнул.

Какое-то время они просто молчали, пока она, поёрзав на месте, всё же не решила снова подать голос.

— Он не понял, что ты _киллер_ , — понизив голос, как будто их могли услышать, снова сказала она.

— Ну, ласточка, — отозвался Себастьян, наконец притушив сигарету. — На этой неделе я ещё никого не убивал.

Молли тихо вздохнула. Задумалась. Помолчала.

— Пожалуйста, — пробормотала она, слегка покраснев при воспоминании о том, что произошло в лаборатории. — Больше никогда так не делай.


End file.
